<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunderbirds Are Go Drabbles by FallenFurther</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610043">Thunderbirds Are Go Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther'>FallenFurther</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, References to Thunderbirds, Revenge, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the Drabbles written from the Tumblr prompt list. Often sent as asks and happy to take requests.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Why no one pranks Kayo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 128: It's called a prank</p><p>Requested by JanetM74</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where’s my Stingray?”</p><p>Scott turned to his fuming brother who was glaring at Kayo. Kayo continued to stare at her tablet. </p><p>“Under Thunderbird Three.”</p><p>“Alan just launched Thunderbird Three!”</p><p>“Then you might want to get Brains to build you a new one.”</p><p>Gordon growled before running off.</p><p>“Seriously Kayo?” </p><p>“I arrived at the beach resort with a bag full of dresses.”</p><p>“So, you incinerated his Stingray?”</p><p>“It’s called a prank.”</p><p>“That was a bit far.”</p><p>“They were pink, floral, lacy dresses. He removed ALL my clothes. He’s gotten off lightly.”</p><p>Scott made a mental note to never mess with Kayo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Scarecrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 12: Can I be of assistance? </p><p>Written for WillowDragonCat for the EasterTAG exchange</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I be of assistance?” John asked.</p><p>“No,” growled an agitated, exhausted Virgil. </p><p>Virgil was currently strung up by his mangled exosuit, like some peculiar scarecrow. Brains was standing on MAX, attacking the mechanism unsuccessfully. </p><p>“Can people PLEASE stop boarding my ship without my authorisation?”</p><p>“Right. Let’s leave Brains to it.” </p><p>The grin Gordon had worn while piloting Two home, was still plastered on his face as he and his brothers were herded out. Selene felt sorry for the gentle artist. Stepping on a toolbox she raised her coffee mug to his lips. He sipped with sorry yet grateful eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>